1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to adjustable post mountings and in particular to a post ground anchor that is capable of being tilted to bring the post to a desired vertical attitude.
2. Prior Art
Posts and even ground mounting arrangements therefor for adjusting or tilting the post to a vertical attitude are not new. A recent patent to Deike, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,520, shows an example of a mounting base for a sign post that will accommodate rotational, tilting and height adjustment. Where, like one embodiment the present invention, the Deike patent shows a ball and seat arrangement for providing tilting capability to a sign post, Deike utilizes four corner bolts to maintain that post tilted attitude rather than a ball and seat with a single bolt mounting like that of the present invention. Further, there is no teaching of a mail or newspaper box mounting to the mounting post in the Deike patent.
Additionally, a number of ground anchor arrangements for mounting posts, such as road side type sign posts, have been developed. Examples of such are shown in a U.S. Patents to Galloway, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,597, that involves an auger type post mount; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,668, that teaches an anchor with a guy wire; Brisse, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,523, that shows a wire anchoring system; Deike, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,676,965 and 4,320,608, for sign post support sockets; and Klenk, et al U.S. Pat. No., 4,339,899, that sets out a system for coupling a power transmission tower to a support base. None of which above cited patents involve a post and ground mount for a mail box system, like that of the present invention, whereby the post can be quickly and easily aligned to the vertical and provide for securely mounting a mail box, or the like, onto which post.
Additional to the above cited U.S. patents, a ball and socket mount utilizing a single bolt and nut combination for positioning and securing a transit to a horizontal attitude is provided in a transit system identified as an automatic level, manufactured by Nikon Corp. of Japan, Manufacturers Part No. AX-1 and AX-1S. Which Nikon system is, of course, for a different use and application than the arrangement of the system of the present invention.